


Seven Minutes & Struck with You

by ThatGlassesChick (ThePlayerIsInLove)



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cameos, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlayerIsInLove/pseuds/ThatGlassesChick
Summary: Two strangers unwillingly play Seven Minutes in Heaven as they tried to figure out who’s behind this all and why were they here in the first place.





	Seven Minutes & Struck with You

Ryan didn’t really know what to expect when he was told he’ll be going on a blind date a few days from now. All he knows from his good friend Michelle, who set up this particular date, was that it will be “fun and extra special”. He didn’t really believe her. It could be just a prank like all the previous ones she did because she is known to troll even among their friends, he thought to himself. She seems so enthusiastic when she talked about the topic during one of their meetups at his favorite coffee shop, like she was enacting one of her schemes again. The only reason Ryan agreed to go along her “scheme” this time was because, well, he was kind of curious about what will happened. He could only guess a few people on the campus she had planned to set him up with. However, he was hoping she didn’t set him up with a person he has taken a liking to recently. He wasn’t sure he could face this person, let alone talk to him.

He doesn’t really know his name. All Ryan knows is that he recognized that person from the countless times he had seen him in that coffee shop, chatting with a lot of people. He always puts on the brightest smile that makes Ryan feel butterflies whenever he saw it. Sometimes, he just wished he wasn’t so nervous to initiate a conversation with him first.

When he arrived at his friend’s place, an apartment just a few blocks from the campus grounds, he was told to put on a blindfold. After she made sure Ryan couldn’t see through the blindfold, she guided him to his destination. He swore he could hear one or two people in the room. It was neither Michelle, nor her girlfriend, who she lived with. Next thing he knew, he heard the door close and the lock was turned. An alarm rang and it was time to remove the blindfold as instructed.

He noticed he was inside Michelle’s walk-in closet. It was narrow, but big enough to walk around. The shelves were painted greenish-blue. The closet was dimly lit, but it was bright enough to see another man sitting across from him. He was tall-looking with long strawberry blonde hair and an oval face. They both awkwardly looked at each other for a few moments until the other man reached his out his hand and spoke out to break the awkward silence.

“Hi, I’m Bryce McQuaid. It’s nice to see you here.”

Ryan accepted the hand shake, “My name is Ryan-”

“Lord. I know. I’ve heard quite a lot about you actually, but it’s mostly from my friends and my classmates. They talk about you a lot.”

“Oh, really?” Ryan questioned with intrigue, “What do they usually say about me?”

“The remarks are a bit conflicting to be honest. You’re both nice and innocent or you’re so flirtatious that anything that comes out of you seems like an innuendo. And, some other stuff.”

“Is that so, huh? Well, wanna found out who I really am?” Ryan said with a raised brow.

“Pretty sure that’s why we’re here. I think our friends set us up on a blind date.”

“I think that’s a given, but why did they have to go with Seven Minutes in Heaven?”

“I don’t really know.” Bryce checked his phone. “Well, looks like 2 minutes have passed. Only 5 minutes to go.”

“Wait, what time is it?”

He looked at his phone again, “5:02 PM.”

Ryan looked at Bryce’s phone to confirm the time. However, he noticed something on the blond man’s phone display and exclaimed, “Hey, I know these guys!” Bryce’s lock screen is a picture of his friends.

“Oh, which ones?”

“Well, actually, all of them.”

“Well, some were my friends since I was in high school. The others are the ones I’ve met in the coffee shop that I go to a lot.”

“Well, some of them are my friends on campus and some are my fellow frat brothers. Can I borrow your phone for a bit? Don’t worry, it’s not like I can really go anywhere from here.”

“Sure. Let’s see here.” The younger man unlocked his phone, went to the Gallery App and handed Ryan the phone.

Ryan went through several photos and noticed one that struck out. “That photo.”

“Yeah. There’s The two Anthony’s, The two Steven’s, Tom, John-”

“Smith?”

“Page, but I do know a Smith as well.”

“You mean that guy who hangs out by the amusement park by the pier?”

“Yep.”

“So I assume you know the other guys too? Luke, Mark-“

“Mike and Edward.”

“Yeah! Wow, we have a lot of friends in common.”

“Yeah, that is quite a lot.”

Ryan pondered a bit about the situation they were in. “I assume we both know who the mastermind of all this is?”

“I think I have a pretty good guess. Is it Michelle?”

“It’s Michelle.”

“Yep, she would totally do this, but why do you think she would set us up with each other?”

“I don’t really know. Maybe among our group of friends, we’re the only two who didn’t really know each other.”

“I guess that’s true.”

They both hadn’t spoke for a few seconds.

“You know,” Ryan spoke out first, “I’ve always wanted to talk to you ever since I noticed you hanging-out in the coffee shop. I don’t know why I didn’t talk to you sooner, but I guess I always see you having a friendly chat with some person there. And I don’t think I’m good at talking to new people. I’m always comfortable having a friend introduce them to me.”

“Me too. I noticed you were always in that seat beside the window all by yourself looking as if you don’t want to be bothered. So, I didn’t.”

“I always liked that spot a lot. It’s far from other people, which are good for a bit of peace and it has a really nice view of outside and such.”

“That’s sounds like a really nice view to look at.”

“Yeah, it does.”

Several seconds of silence had passed.

“You know,” said Bryce, “once this is over, you could sit beside me and we’ll look at it together. Maybe we could chat to get to know each other a little better.”

“I think I would like that a lot actually. 3 in the afternoon on Monday?”

“3 in the afternoon on Monday.”

And with that, the alarm in the closet went off again, signaling that the time was up and the two had to go. When Michelle asked each of them how it went, neither of them said a word. Both Bryce and Ryan went out with a smile on their faces, relishing in finally meeting each other and having their first real chat with each other. Ryan took a quick glance towards Bryce who gave him a special nod to indicate that they keep their “Seven Minutes in Heaven” chat a secret from everyone, so they could always cherish that moment between the two of them.

 

****

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s Note:** This is my first fanfic published for this fandom. I’ve written stuff before but never really published them because I don’t really see people liking my fics besides myself, since there are lots of in-jokes only few people could understand.  
>  I wanted to write a lot of ideas as a first but can’t start on either one because I didn’t really know where to start in first place. Instead, I settled for the one that’s short, sweet and easy to finish. Also, I decided this dedicate this to my mutual who helped me emotionally a lot these past few months. Without them, I could probably still feel alone. It also noting that I’m writing a ship that they like a lot more than I do which a bit of a challenge but I know I’m doing this gift to them.
> 
> [Tumblr Link](http://thatglasseschick.tumblr.com/post/171587362211) | [Wattpad Link](https://www.wattpad.com/story/141026664-seven-minutes-struck-with-you)


End file.
